


Better Than Dreaming

by wishwars



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishwars/pseuds/wishwars
Summary: What happens when Usagi stumbles across Mamoru having a little fun in his dorm room? And, more importantly, why does he seem to think he's dreaming? OneShot, Explicit





	Better Than Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Before anything, know that this one shot is comprised almost completely of an explicit sex scene. If that's not your thing, then STOP READING.  
> If it is, then please continue :)  
> I will, of course, be continuing with my other stories, but I wanted to take a little break and this story kept poking at me. It has a short storyline/intro (because I think the sex is so much more fun to read with background), but there's not a lot. If anyone is confused, you can imagine this as AU – Mamoru and Usagi are both in college. Mamoru is a senior and I've been imagining that Usagi is a sophomore, but the rest is up to you :)

Usagi looked at the brown door in front of her with a small amount of trepidation. Not only was she about to enter a male senior dorm area, but she was about to enter  _his_  senior dorm area. _Stupid Baka_ , she thought to herself, squaring her shoulders and knocking on the door,  _he just had to tease me and then leave his homework at my table too._

She waited in the hallway for a couple moments, shifting her weight back and forth nervously, but no one answered the door. So she knocked louder. She knew he was supposed to be here. She had heard him telling Motoki and a couple other guys in the library that he was going to head back to his dorm room and study a bit more on his own. Not that she had been eavesdropping or anything. He just happened to have a voice that carried. And gave her goosebumps. And it wasn't like he hadn't noticed her too, stopping at her table on the way out to ask how many classes the Odango was failing now and if she had wandered into the library by accident.

Usagi blew her bangs up with a huff and then gave a small smile. Their teasing had continued over the years, yes, but it had become more a form of entertainment for them both than any sort of real argument, like it may have been for her before. It wasn't like they were friends now. They just simply both enjoyed their encounters. She wasn't insecure anymore like she had been then, and his taunts felt more like a continuation of a ritual than anything else. She knew she was pretty – boys had been telling her for years – and she had had enough boyfriends since middle school to know that she was desirable. Her grades still weren't spectacular, but she was proud of her progress and no longer felt stung when he poked at her looks or her grades. She had even become more graceful, growing into the curves and limbs she had had trouble controlling before, so his taunts about her klutz attacks had almost stopped completely. Except for that one run-in with the janitor... Usagi rolled her eyes. Trust her luck that the Baka had been there to see that one.

After another couple minutes with no answer she took a deep breath and opened the door. She was surprised to find the suite area deserted. Most of the doors to the individual rooms were closed or, if open, showed a room with no lights on or signs of life. One guy sat at a couch on the far side of the room, bobbing his head along to whatever song was blasting in his earphones.

Taking a hesitant step forward, Usagi got his attention with a small wave. He quickly pushed something on his keyboard and moved one side of his headphones off his ear. Usagi hid a small smile as she watched his eyes involuntarily scan her body before meeting her own. She looked good today and she knew it. Having had a cold last week she was trying to make up for how crappy she had felt.

"Chiba Mamoru?" she asked, holding up his book. She almost laughed when his face fell and he folded back into the couch with his music.

"Room 312," he grunted. Usagi would have thanked him, but his head showed he was already caught up in his music again, so she moved away.

After a couple awkward minutes of moving around to look at doors, she found a small hallway off to the side that led to a couple other rooms. His was the last.

Glancing down she was surprised to see that no light shown under the crack of the door.  _That's odd_ , _I thought he said he was coming back here._

She rolled her eyes. He probably got stuck flirting with some other random citizen. Not surprisingly, Mamoru was quite popular with the opposite sex. Though perhaps it was surprising to note that he didn't often do much about it. She knew he went on dates, but she rarely saw him with any one girl for very long. Part of her found that oddly satisfying at the same time that it bugged her to no end.  _Obviously, he can't find it in himself to settle for just_ one _person. No,_ she thought nastily _, he has to hump them all._

Deciding he obviously wasn't home, she leaned down to set his book against his door when she heard a sound from inside the room.

Standing up, she was about to knock when the sound repeated itself and she realized that it was a grunt. Gasping, she put her hands to her mouth with a blush. It's not like she hadn't ever had sex herself, and she had no doubts that Mamoru had plenty, but she hadn't been expecting to...well...hear it.

Embarrassed and a bit pissed off, Usagi leaned down again to leave the book – ready to rip into him the next time he tried to tease  _her_  about something – when she heard something that stopped her cold.

"U-Usagi."

No that couldn't be right, she thought, dropping the book and pressing her ear against the door.

"Uh...ah...Usa...ahhh."

Usagi lept back as if burned.  _What the hell?_  How in the heck had he managed to find another girl named Usagi? She fumed. Oh he was really going to get it now.  _I mean, to think that he –_

She stopped. She had never actually  _met_  another girl named Usagi. It wasn't exactly a common or even  _wanted_ name. And hadn't Mamoru once thanked god, quite loudly, in her presence, that she was the only one sent to inflict herself on the innocents of Tokyo?

_Plus,_  she thought, leaning into the door again _, I don't hear anyone else in there._

Her eyes widened.  _No way._

It wasn't like she hadn't noticed the way his eyes swept over her sometimes, lingering on whatever asset she had best highlighted that day, if not all of them. But he was a guy. An  _attractive_ guy. She knew he knew what was under her clothes. Sometimes it made her hot, just imagining  _him_ imagining  _her_ that way. But she doubted it had ever crossed his mind for long. Not when he had so many girls he didn't need to imagine with.

And yet, what was it Motoki had said to her the other day? "I wouldn't be surprised if Mamoru has already found the girl of his dreams," he had said, smirking oddly, "I think he's just too scared he'll screw it up." Usagi had scoffed and waved her friend away. Like that horn-dog would ever settle for one person. But what if...

Staring at the wood in front of her, Usagi did something either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid.

She opened the door.

* * *

 

She had already kind of been expecting to see what she did, but it still shocked her to no end.

There he was, the king of the school, able to get any girl he wanted, jerking off alone in his bed.

She had opened the door carefully and it was clear he didn't notice when she shut it either, her eyes locked on the sight in front of her.

His eyes were shut tight, his face creased as he panted, one hand stuck in his unruly mass of hair, the other jerking at the opening of his jeans… Usagi wasn't sure why, but her mind had a hard time choosing how to describe what exactly it was he was doing – she could use the more poetic, pornographic term of  _pleasuring himself_ , or she could just insert the much more clinical, straightforward word of  _masturbating._

Either way, he was doing it. And dear, sweet Jesus, was it turning her on.

She watched as his face contorted again and he pressed himself further into the pillow, words just getting past his clenched teeth. "Uhh...Usa-chan...mmmm."

Usagi wasn't really sure what her plan had been when she opened the door, but she had one now.

Mamoru was  _not_  finishing this alone.

As she inched towards the bed, Usagi wondered if she had gone nuts. It wasn't like she'd never had sex. It was just that she had never done anything like  _this_. Coming into someone's room while they,  _you know_ , and...what? Seduced them? From the looks of it, he wouldn't need much seducing. But his actions had already made her incredibly warm, and she couldn't suddenly act like she had never wanted this to happen.

Whenever she had noticed Mamoru's eyes on her before, she had reveled in it, but at the same time it had scared her half to death. She had never minded some guys staring at her – as long as they did so respectfully and in a manner that didn't make it seem like they owned her.  _That_  was just creepy. But when Mamoru stared, it was like he knew exactly what she was hiding – not just her body, but her very soul: every dirty thought she had ever had, every moment of weakness when she had touched herself thinking of him, every need she had that had never quite been satisfied. He looked at her like he knew she wanted him.  _Badly_. And she did. Maybe she always had. Wanted that smirk above her in bed, wanted his lips breathing sweet nothings down her neck, wanted him over her or under her not quite able to control himself. She wanted  _him_  to want  _her_.

And now, it seems that he did.

The heat that gathered in her stomach, her chest, and her groin whenever he was around increased tenfold and she realized something very,  _very_  important.

_She_ was in the position of power now. And she knew that she was going to like it.

* * *

 

Mamoru was hot. Maybe he should have taken his shirt off before he started this, or maybe he should have opened his window, but he had come into his room, dropped his bag on the ground, fell on his bed, and set to it as quickly as he could.

He often got this reaction around Usagi, but today had been one of the days he had had to limp even more quickly back to his dorm than usual.  _Damn_ , but she had looked good today. Not that she didn't always. But the soft cling of her blouse, the way her miniskirt had ridden up her thighs when she crossed her legs, the way her eyes twinkled when she smirked as his attempt at an insult. He grunted again.

Why, oh why couldn't he talk to her like a normal girl? Smooth talk her, lay on the charm, maybe ask her to get dinner or to go see a movie. He knew she'd dated a bit, and it's not like he thought she'd be completely uninterested in him – he had seen the way she looked at him – but he didn't  _do_ the kind of dating she did. Still, that didn't mean he didn't want to! With her anyways. But what if he screwed it up? He didn't want to lose the small amount of Usagi he already had.

She had always been different – always challenged him in ways even his courses didn't and he was pretty sure part of him had wanted her even before it was legal. He moaned and pushed his head back into his pillow. He wasn't sure how much longer he could take watching her without touching her.

Even now it almost felt like he could feel her – watching him, smirking at his attempts to replicate some small amount of the pleasure he was sure he would have if he could just get her to give him a chance. "Uhh...Usa-chan...mmmm."

She would come toward him, sashaying closer to the bed, her miniskirt wisping around her thighs, her eyes barely containing her mirth as leaned over the bed and whispered –

"Well isn't this an unexpected sight."

Mamoru's eyebrows contracted. No, no, she was going to whisper something like –  _why should you get all the fun_  – or maybe –  _I always thought you might be big, but I never imagined you were_ this  _big_ – but not...wait.

His hand stopped and his eyes shot open to find the Usagi of his most recent masturbation fantasy leaning against his bedpost.

He blinked, but she was still there, her head tilted to the side curiously, her hair cascading from her buns down to the floor in a soft, golden waterfall of...what the  _hell_  was going on?

With a grunt of surprise, Mamoru sat up quickly and grabbed a nearby pillow to cover himself. "U-Usagi?"

This could  _not_  be happening. Perhaps he had already masturbated and fallen asleep and now he was just dreaming of masturbating to Usagi again. It had happened before. That was when he had realized he had a serious issue. Why did she drive him so crazy?

"Mamoru," dream-Usagi cooed, leaning closer to the bed and allowing him a glimpse down her shirt, "Whatever are you doing?"

His mouth opened and closed like a fish, but no sound escaped. This was odd, usually he was a lot smoother in his dreams.

He watched as a predatory grin stretched across her face and she leaned forward to stroke his arm, leaving trails of fire and goosebumps in her wake.

"Masturbating all alone?" she tsked softly, and gently moved his pillow out from under his numb hands. "That just won't do."

_Okay, now_ this _is a little more like what I usually imagine_ , he thought as, with an impish grin, Usagi pushed him back down towards his pillows, trailing her hand down his shirt as she did so and crawling forward to straddle his thighs. He watched in fascination as her skirt rode higher on her legs, giving him the briefest glimpse of the white underwear she wore beneath.

Then all thoughts stopped as her hand found his cock.

Already hard, he felt himself twitch in her small grasp and couldn't contain the moan that tore itself from his throat, watching her with wide eyes as she leaned over him, her hair falling softly from onto either side of his body, tickling his bare skin gently even as she stroked him firmly. He had imagined her hands on him countless times, but never like this. He begged his brain not to wake up anytime soon, because this was, by far, the most detailed wet-dream he'd ever had.

He leaned his head back with a growl as she kneaded his balls with her other hand, but then quickly returned to watching her, mesmerized by her sure movements and the way her pink lips hovered just over the head of his cock. If only...

As if she heard his thoughts, Usagi looked up at him and held his eyes as she slowly allowed her mouth to envelop his tip, tongue swirling gently even as she sucked him lightly. He was pretty sure his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he groaned. This,  _this_  was heaven.

He felt her giggle around his cock and looked down to see her smirking – a very impressive feat with her mouth stretched around him. Tentatively, he reached his hands down and wound them into her hair, letting his palms linger over her buns and she bobbed up and down around him. "Usa," he moaned, watching her eyes close as she pleasured him.

If this was what awaited him in his dreams, he might never wake up again.

He watched, in awed curiosity, as her mouth came off of him with a light slurp and her small pink tongue began stroking him. As her hot little mouth moved to encompass his balls, he felt one of her hands pushing up through his pubic hair and towards his stomach – taking his shirt with it. He moaned as she kneaded the skin by his navel with her hand, even as she moved back up to nip at his cock with her teeth.

Then, in a rather surprising move, she sat up, leaning over his now throbbing genitals to continue pushing up his shirt. He quickly moved to help her, shedding the garment easily as she began exploring the planes of his chest with her fingers and her tongue.

"Jesus, Odango," he murmured as her tongue found one of his nipples and began to swirl around it. He had never imagined  _that_  before. Touching hers, yes, but having her touch his? That was new.

He felt her giggle again and reached down for her chin, pulling her face up to meet his and taking a moment to admire her features up close. She was absolutely beautiful. "You are a very good dream, Usa-chan," he murmured, nuzzling her nose with his own.

Her thought he heard a small noise of surprise but it quickly turned to a moan of pleasure when he brought his lips to hers. God, but she was soft. He was gentle at first, pressing kisses to her lips and only lightly running his tongue across the line where they met, when a nip from her at his bottom lip made him jump back in surprise. "Usa!"

She grinned back at him. "Wake up, Mamo-chan," she sing-songed, pressing herself more firmly down upon him. For a moment he was confused –  _Wake up?_   _Why the hell would I want to do that?_ – but then her lips were grabbing at his own and he lost himself again.

After what felt like an infinite amount of bliss, in which he let himself just enjoy the warmth of her mouth and the feel of her curves under his hands, she separated herself from him again.

"Nooo," he groaned out, grabbing lightly at her to pull her back down, but she batted his hands away easily, so he put them on her thighs instead, as she straddled his torso, massaging her skin and reveling in how smooth it was.

"Calm down, big guy, I'm just getting hot," Usagi exclaimed, her hands moving quickly to undo her hair and he watched mesmerized as it shimmered down around her. He always loved it when she did that, though this time he could actually  _smell_ it. Then, her nimble fingers moved towards her blouse and began to undo her buttons.

Mamoru shot up and grabbed her hands, wide eyed.

"What?" she asked, looking surprised.

Mamoru stared at her for a moment. There had already been a couple things in this dream that had never happened before, but  _this..._  Usagi  _never_  took off her clothes. Or if she did, she did it before she even reached his bed. Usually, he undressed her or both their clothes simply disappeared. But this...this was different.

He had been harboring a suspicion in the back of his mind for a while now – choosing to ignore it and focus on the pleasure instead – but now it pushed its way to the front. The incredible detail of this dream, the odd things he had never imagined before (he was nothing if not consistent, even in his fantasies), and the way Usagi kept acting outside of his control. Not that he minded, but it was...odd. He hadn't wanted to confront the suspicion because he didn't really want to accept the fact that he wanted so badly for this to be real. But...was it?

Usagi looked at him, confused, and then gently extricated herself from his grasp, continuing to undo her buttons as he watched on in barely contained fear. Maybe he wasn't dreaming, maybe this was –  _No!_  he though harshly,  _don't think it!_

But it was too late. As Usagi opened her blouse and let it drop from her shoulders he felt his hands reaching towards her without his brain's consent. She looked so soft, so warm, so... _his_  at that moment.  _Please, oh please_ , he thought desperately, but then stopped himself, an inch from her skin. He could practically feel the heat of her, kissing the tips of his fingers. He knew she was watching him, but he couldn't decide what to do. If this was a dream, what did it matter? If it wasn't... but didn't that mean it was okay? Either way,  _she_  had come to  _him,_  right?

Suddenly, cool hands were at his temples, sweeping his bangs out of his eyes and whispering down to his cheeks. He looked up to see her impossibly blue eyes staring into his and he felt like moaning – in confusion, in fear, in desperation. Why, why couldn't this be real?

"It's okay," she said softly, moving her hands across his shoulders, and down his arms, coming to rest on his hands. "You can touch me."

She moved his hands, ever so slightly, until one was stroking the smooth skin of her upper arm, while the other pressed itself against the lacy confines of her bra. For a moment, he couldn't move, scared he would do the wrong thing, scared everything would suddenly disappear, and then he looked in her eyes. The way she looked at him – so open and accepting. Something inside him gave way and then he was crushing her to him, his face in her neck, mouth hot on her skin, as his hands ran along her arms, her back, her hips, her breasts, chanting the name he had harbored for her deep in his heart for so long: "Usako, Usako, god, my Usako."

And she was gasping in his ear, her hands pulling at his shoulders, scratching at his back, as she arched herself towards his chest, towards his hands. "M-Mamoru," she moaned, sending heat flying down his spine, "Mamo-chan."

Then his lips found hers and they swallowed each other's words even as their hands painted pictures across each other's skin.

Unable to think, only to feel, Mamoru hands pulled at her thighs to bring her closer to him, moaning as he felt the heat of her core through the small scrap of cloth that separated them. Then his hands were at her back, fumbling with her bra clasp until he could pull it off, letting it drop carelessly to the ground as he pulled back to look at her.

"Usako," he ground out, as he placed his hands on either side of her breasts, leaning his mouth down towards their tips, "you are perfect."

* * *

 

Usagi was having trouble forming coherent thoughts as Mamoru touched her. She had known what she was getting into when she decided to stay in his room, but she had not quite been expecting...well, this.

So he had been masturbating while thinking of her. That in itself had been flattering enough, but the way he was  _looking_  at her now. Dear god, she thought she might burst into flames at any moment. His eyes were dark as he pressed her down into the bed, one arm balancing him above her, the other working its way down her side toward her skirt, even as he trailed hot kissed up her neck after a thorough ravishing of her nipples.

She had no doubts her miniskirt would be joining her bra on the floor  _very_  soon.

No, she had had no illusions as to what exactly would happen once she approached his bed, especially when she had decided to give him a blow job, but she somehow hadn't been expecting Mamoru to act like this.

Never before had she felt so...worshipped. It was like his every touch was designed to pleasure her, every look he gave was both mesmerizing and searching – as if he sought to memorize her body at the same time that he sought to capture it for his own – and she felt like moaning every time her eyes met his. His pupils were large – that was not new for someone so aroused – but their shape, the way he stared, he looked both hungry and vulnerable, lustful and scared, all at the same time. It was so utterly confusing and perfectly maddening.

She did moan, then, as he teeth found a tender spot on her neck, even as his hand succeeded in pulling off not only her skirt, but also her underwear.

Then his fingers were drawing hot circles across her stomach and she was twitching beneath him, begging him to go lower, to touch her –  _there!_

His fingers wound themselves in her curls and she clutched at his arm even as she felt his lips form a maddening grin against her skin.

"What is it, Usagi? Did you want something?" he asked, silkily, moving his hands to tease the skin of her upper thighs, circling closer and closer, but never quite touching...

If she had been in her right mind, she probably would have slapped him. As it was, instead she found herself panting and groaning, wriggling her hips towards his fingers which remained just out of reach, even as she pulled at his arm. "Please, oh please Mamoru."

"Please what?" he asked, his lips moving to her ear.

"Touch me." She moaned, "Gods, Mamo-chan, touch me."

For a moment he just sucked on her earlobe, but then he murmured into her ear, breath warm and wet and promising so much, "Of course."

And then she sighed as his fingers moved further down, slipping easily into her wet folds and brushing over her swollen clit.  _Oh god,_ she thought,  _this was better than anything I could have imagined._

After a few moments of losing herself in the movement of his fingers, she became aware of the strange litany Mamoru was murmuring under his breath, his face buried in her hair next to her head, even as continued to stroke her.

"Please be real, please be real, please be real..."

Her eyebrows furrowed.  _Please be real? What about this wouldn't be..._  And suddenly everything made sense. His confusion at odd moments, the way his eyes would suddenly look afraid or his hands would stutter as he touched her. She had only thought he was afraid to hurt her, but now she understood that he wasn't sure that this, any of this, was real.

_That would explain his comment before_ , she thought, rolling her eyes, even as her body arched into his fingers.  _Only that Baka would think he could be making_ this  _up._

As he hit a particularly sensitive spot, she realized that this wouldn't do.  _That insufferable man. I want Mamo-chan_ fully _aware that he is not dreaming._

And with a surprising amount of strength, she pulled his arm up even as she forced his head away from her hair. He looked at her, shocked for a moment, as she cupped his face in her hands, and leaned forward so that their noses were practically touching.

"Mamoru," she said firmly, watching as he blinked, "This is not a dream."

She saw him start, his eyes widening as he began to draw away, but she held him firmly, keeping him in place. "This is not a dream," she repeated, more softly, as she traced his lips with her fingers. "This is  _real_."

Usagi watched as his eyes flicked back and forth between her own, as if searching for the truth. Whatever he found there seemed to satisfy him, because in the next instant his face had split into a giant grin and then he buried himself back into her neck, repeating her name over and over. "Usako, Usako, Usako."

She smiled, running her fingers through his hair and cupping his body with her thighs. "Mamo-chan," she sighed, happily.

* * *

 

Mamoru felt like crying, or perhaps singing – he wasn't quite sure which, but either way he couldn't stop her name from bubbling over and over again from his lips.

This was real.  _She_  was real. And oh how wonderful that was.

At first he had thought he was finally waking up, the way she had pushed him away, but then she had stared into his eyes – her eyes a shade of blue he could never possibly imagine – and told him it was real. He had searched her first for the truth and then, finding that, hoping against hope, looked to see if that was what she wanted. But it  _was_. Of that he was sure.

Maybe it wasn't the beginning of something, but for this one moment not only was  _it_  real, but  _they_ were  _real._ And he wouldn't give that up for anything.

He returned to his ministrations of her body with even more vigor, his mouth slipping down to her breasts, even as his fingers pushed back inside her folds. And he thrilled, at every sigh, every moan, every twitch of her body. Because in this moment, Usagi was  _his_.  _His_  Usako.

And then he was moving down her body, his tongue drawing patterns on her skin even as his hands spread her thighs further apart. Suddenly, touching her wasn't enough. He wanted to  _taste_ her.

He waited until she looked at him, her hair mussed by his hands, her eyes half closed in pleasure, and then allowed himself, slowly, to place his tongue inside her.

Her reaction was instantaneous. The blush that had already formed across her cheeks grew darker even as she threw her head back, giving him the most beautiful view of her slender neck and pert breasts as they were thrust into the air.

His hands on her thighs tightened to keep them from clenching on his head and he reveled in her taste on his tongue as licked his way towards her clit in smooth, quick motions.

It wasn't that he particularly enjoyed the taste of any girl, but it was the fact he was touching  _her_ , with  _his_ tongue. Something he had before only _dreamed_ of. And she liked it. Mamoru felt his cock throb in response and did his best to put it out of his mind. There would be time for that later.

He continued to massage her with his tongue, doing his best to match her sighs and her twists, and soon enough his fingers joined, first petting and then thrusting into her as he swirled her clit between his lips.

He grinned as her hands found their way into his hair, her fingers clenching and pulling, pushing him closer and then pulling him away as she panted above him. "Don't stop, don't stop, ahhhh Mamoru, yes, oh please."

He could feel that she was close, the throbbing of her inner walls coming closer and faster. Oh what he wouldn't give to be insider of her and –

"Ah!" she exclaimed, her whole body going rigid, her muscles clamping down on his fingers, before melting quickly into his mattress.

He smirked as he removed his fingers, coated with her juices, and wiped them on the bedsheet. As he moved to hover over her, he couldn't stop his eyes from skimming across her body, trying to memorize every detail, from the swollen pink of her vagina hidden just below her curls, to the soft jiggle of her breasts as she panted. The way her hair covered his entire bed and fell onto the floor like a golden carpet and the sight of her pleasure-heavy eyelids, drooping as her eyelashes brushed her flushed skin. This was not a sight he wanted to forget anytime soon, if ever.

"Usa," he crooned, watching as her lips quirked and her arms raised, beckoning him closer.

He didn't need to be asked twice, quickly laying himself across her and burying his face in her neck. She smelled like berries and flowers – light and calming like a Spring breeze.

"Mmmm," she replied, her hands brushing at his hair and then down his back, up his arms, over and over.

He tried not to think about the position of their lower bodies as she stroked his calf with her foot, opening her thighs around his hips, but this quickly became impossible.

He heard her giggle.

Looking up, he found himself facing a very impish Usagi, as her finger stroked down his cheek.

"Don't worry, Mamo-chan. I haven't forgotten about you," she cooed, and then he bit back a groan as she pushed her still wet folds against his cock.

"Usa," he warned, but she just giggled, rocking herself against him again.

He bent his head and nipped her breast in retaliation, smirking as she gasped underneath him. But the tables were quickly turned as she wriggled and wrapped her legs around his hips, effectively pressing her very wet, very warm center against his very hard, very hot penis.

He groaned aloud as she wriggled again, bowing his face against her chest as her fingers drew circles down his sides.

"What's this, Mamoru-baka? Can't even finish the job?"

At that, he looked up, glaring. Oh, she was in for it now. "Alright, then, Odango," he purred, "If that's what you want."

And then he very slowly began to enter her.  _Dear god, but she's tight_ , he thought, reveling in this most exquisite agony of moving inside her.

Then a small hand on his chest stopped him. "Wait."

He almost wept. Had she changed her mind? Please god, no, he was so close!

"This isn't what you were imagining, was it?"

His eyes popped open in confusion, but before he could ask what she meant, she had pushed him off of her and onto his back, straddling him quickly and leaning on his chest.

"Is this more like it?"

He gazed up at her in shock. With the late afternoon sun blaring through his blinds she glowed like an angel, her hair covering them both like a curtain, her hips hovering just over his, her breasts bouncing slightly from the movement.

Mamoru tried to form a coherent thought. All he got out was, "huh?" and then she was holding him steady with one hand, balancing herself on his chest with the other, her eyes holding his own as she sank onto him, bit by bit.

Mamoru felt his head lurch forward even as his toes curled, his hands latching onto her thighs because he had to hold on to  _something,_ and begged every god in existence that he wouldn't cum on the spot.

And then she was moving and Mamoru couldn't do anything, but stare and let the waves of pleasure roll across his body. She was beautiful. Her eyes were half closed, her lips parted as she panted, her breasts bouncing as she moved, nipples still dark from when he had sucked on them. Mamoru gripped her tighter and gritted his teeth. God dammit, if this was the only chance he got, he was going to make her remember this.

Releasing one hand carefully, he moved to where their bodies met and carefully touched her clit, still swollen from before. He heard her gasp, and then her hands were on his chest as she fell slightly forward, her breath coming out as moans now, her movements becoming jerky and uncontrolled. His other hand still holding her hip, Mamoru began moving to meet her, his finger brushing at her harder and harder as she moved faster and faster.

Oh god, but this felt better than anything he could have imagined.

He watched as she threw her head back and he moved even faster, hoping she was ready, hoping she was close. Because he was.

And then he felt it, the tightening of her muscles, the stiffening of her body, her fingernails digging into his skin and with a small shout Mamoru let go, his own body beating into hers quickly until he too was spent.

He caught her as she fell onto him, exhausted, her limbs shaking and heavy. As he held her to him, brushing his fingers through her hair, and reveling in the puffs of air that fell across his neck, he could feel his own body shaking as well.

"That," he murmured, "that was amazing."

He felt her smile and then heard her giggle. He almost protested as she rolled off of him, but after a quick adjustment of her hair she was snuggled back into his arms.

"Yes, it was," she whispered, kissing the skin near his collarbone.

Mamoru sighed happily, and pulled her even closer, his hands brushing across her skin and playing in her hair, listening to her breathing become slower and more even, and doing his best to memorize how she felt, how she smelled.

And as he drifted off to sleep as well, he couldn't help but think that no dream he had now could ever beat this reality.

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-da! Whelp, I hoped you all liked that because I definitely need to take a little break now.


End file.
